The Beckman 890C Sequencer is intended to perform sequence analysis of myoglobins from a wide variety of species, mainly marine mammals. The results will be used to outline evolutionary relationships and define the nature of minor myoglobin species present in all muscle extracts. Specimens from animals of different ages will be studied. Samples from individuals of selected species will be studied for possible variation. The instrument will also be used to monitor chemical manipulations of the protein aimed at the linking together of artificial myoglobin sequences. A larger-scale preparative application is planned to remove the first few residues for subsequent replacement.